Escort of Souls
Overview Summary #Escort the souls to Mayor Alegheri in the Forgotten Vale. #See Mayor Alegheri for your reward. Obtained from :Reaper of the Labyrinth in The Underworld Requirements :Clear the Chamber Reward :*10,000 XP Dialogue :"The grasping darkness have been banished, and the rightful order of things is beginning to return to the Underworld. New souls who wish to pledge their eternal devotion to Grenth arrive every minute. Lead them to the Forgotten Vale and introduce them to Mayor Alegheri. Do this to help restore Grenth's Realm to its rightful state." ::Accept: "I'll do it!" ::Reject: "I can't help you!" Reward Dialogue :"Grenth will be pleased indeed that the souls have arrived safely." Walkthrough The safest way to do this quest is to clear all the way to the Reaper of the Forgotten Vale (a short walk north of Mayor Alegheri) before taking any quests from the Reaper of the Labyrith. There should be a pair of Bladed Aatxes and three large groups of Grasping Darknesses along the way. There is also a group of Coldfire Nights and Stalking Nights that patrols near the statue of Grenth where the Reaper will appear. Take the quest Restore the monuments of Grenth which will spawn three Terrorweb Dryders at the Forgotten Vale monument. Destroy the Terrorwebs and speak to the Reaper of the Forgotten Vale which appears after this. Have him teleport you back to the Reaper of the Labyrinth and take the quest. After you accept this quest, a group of four New Souls will spawn and start to following your party. At the same time, two groups of 6 Mindblade Spectres will spawn, one in the starting point of the Underworld, and one in the hall that connects the Labyrinth to the Vale. A third hidden group of 3 will wait at the gate between that hall and the vale, and will pop up once someone gets there. Teleport back to the Reaper of the Forgotten Vale and backtrack from there to the Labyrinth and kill the Mindblade Spectres. When you get near enough the New Souls will begin to follow you and you can safely walk them to Mayor Alegheri for your reward. Notes *''Warning'': Protect the New Souls at all costs! If one of them is killed, your whole party will die and you have to transfer back to the last outpost you visited. *If you plan to do this quest, it is recommended that you delay taking this quest until after you have finished Wrathful Spirits. Otherwise the Wrathful Spirits may kill one of the New Spirits, resulting in your team being removed from the Underworld. *Remember the additional group of Mindblade Spectres which spawns in the starting chamber, as they will cause trouble later if you try to do the Unwanted Guests quest. *There is a way to keep them following only one person. Target an enemy, and as long as the target does not expire or move out of radar range, the spirits will follow only this person. Category:The Underworld quests